


Not So Ordinary

by EverCosmicRose



Series: Fandom Prompts [4]
Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Batfamily (DCU), Daily Planet, Female!Reader - Freeform, Gen, Superpowers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverCosmicRose/pseuds/EverCosmicRose
Summary: A look into the life of a not-so-ordinary editor at the Daily Planet.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Reader & Justice League
Series: Fandom Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918078
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Not So Ordinary

Ever since (y/n) could remeber, she could see numbers over a person's head. At first, she thought it was normal and talked to her parents about it - who just played it off as imagination. Growing up in a small town, (y/n) realized it wasn't normal and decided to keep it to herself. The only thing she was that she didn't know what the meaning of the numbers was. Most people were around a three, which was pretty low on the scale (she figured the scale went from zero to ten). That all changed when she moved to Metropolis for her job and ended up in a bank that was being robbed. The normal low number was replaced with a seven over the armed robber's head, Luckily, a guy dress in red, blue, and yellow (who also had a ten above his head) stopped the theft.

Ever since then, (y/n) has into a more variety of numbers. For example, when she first started her job, Lois Lane (labeled with a number four) showed her around the Daily Planet. It was all good at first, that was until Lois introduced (y/n) to her boyfriend, and coworker, Clark Kent. The man looked normal at first (glasses, khakis, and a button-up shirt). It was not until (y/n) looked above his head to see a ten. It didn't take long to figure out that he was Metropolis's Superman. Clark disappearing every time Superman appeared and he Clark only had glasses to protect his identity were key factors in (y/n) figuring it out. From that day onward, (y/n) tried to avoid him - and consequently Lois - to try and keep out of trouble. 

Overtime (y/n) started to notice more and more high numbers over normal looking people. Ranging from Clark's cousin, Kara, to his friend Diana Prince. The most surprising of which was when Bruce Wayne, the playboy billionaire, was a ten. What shocked (y/n) more was when she noticed the lowest number in the whole Wayne family, including the youngest, was a fucking eight. It didn't take long to connect the dots to figure out who was in the Justice League after that. Anyone that was friends with Clark and above a six was more than likely apart of it.

"Here you go, Clark," (y/n) said a little nervous as she set a paper down in front of the male. "Mr. White asked me to run this assignment to you. Seems interesting."

"Thanks, (Y/n)," Clark replied with a small smile as he picked up the paper and glanced over it. "Hey, (y/n)... Are you available for dinner tonight? I have some friends I would like for you to meet."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post by writing-prompt-s
> 
> You're a regular office worker born with the ability to "see" how dangerous a person is with a number scale of 1-10 above their heads. A toddler would be a 1, while a skilled soldier with a firearm may score a 7. Today, you notice the reserved new guy at the office measures a 10.
> 
> Also inspired by everyone that commented on the original post about the JL.


End file.
